


Assassination Aftercare

by megastarstrike



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair, Assassin!Komaeda, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot, care, no one dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 11:14:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11576943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megastarstrike/pseuds/megastarstrike
Summary: Of all the things Hajime expected to see in his bedroom at two in the morning, it wasn't his husband lying face-down on the floor in a pool of his own blood.





	Assassination Aftercare

It was two in the morning when Hajime decided to brew a cup of coffee for himself after staying up for yet another project.

He set a white mug underneath the machine and checked his phone with a frown.

_No new messages from Nagito Komaeda._

Even though Nagito _had_ told him he had a new target and would be coming home late, Hajime couldn't keep himself from worrying.

What if Nagito had the wrong target? What if he got in a conflict with the police? What if he was hurt? ... _What if he was dead?_

Hajime’s blood ran cold. He shook the thoughts away.

No, he had no doubts that his husband could do his job.

Hajime picked up the mug and fanned the steam away before taking a sip. His body relaxed.

_Crash!_

The sound of glass shattering coming from their bedroom knocked Hajime out of his thoughts. He set the mug down and hurried to open the bedroom door. “Nagito?”

The sight of a familiar mop of white hair in a pool of its own blood greeted him.

Hajime took a step in the bedroom. “Nagito, is that you?”

“Mnh…”

“Nagito!”

 

*

 

“Can you please explain to me how you’re still alive?”

“Well, I’m gonna say luck.”

“Luck!?”

“And extensive blade training, I suppose.”

Apparently Nagito had been assigned to take out the target using a knife. The infiltrating the target’s house part of the job had predictably gone well (Hajime had to smile at this. If there was anything his husband exceeds in, it’s brains), but the actual assassination part was botched when the knife’s blade gleamed in the light. The target had turned around and attacked Nagito before he could move. Thankfully, his co-workers arrived to help as soon as he sent the signal that he was in danger, but…

“Why couldn't tell have just sent Peko to do it? Isn't _she_ the swordswoman of the group?” Hajime asked.

“She was late today, and the assignment was time sensitive. It doesn't matter anyway. She still arrived.”

“Okay, that's fair. But isn't Fuyuhiko supposed to be your manager? Hiyoko’s strategy of assassination takes time, too. Why were they there?”

“The more the merrier, right?”

Hajime’s nose wrinkled at the sight of the glass shards scattered next to the window. “And did you really have to go in through the window? Can't you just go through the door like a normal person?”

Nagito clicked his tongue. “And risk being seen by the apartment staff? That's not a good move. It's not like I had a choice anyway. Hiyoko just threw me in here.”

“Yeah, do me a favor and never work with her again.”

“She was the one who saved me, Hajime. Though I suppose Fuyuhiko and Peko could also be given the same credit.”

Hajime sighed as he wrapped another round of gauze around his husband’s arm. “I really wish you wouldn’t be so reckless with your job, Nagito. You know I hate it when you get hurt.”

Nagito at least had to decency to look ashamed. “Sorry, Hajime. The target was really tough this time. It was lucky Peko, Fuyuhiko, and Hiyoko managed to arrive on time. Who knows what might have happened if they didn’t?”

Hajime’s blood ran cold as the image of Nagito’s corpse lying on the cold ground came in view.

“Did I scare you?”

“Um, yeah? Don’t say things like that!”

“Okay, okay.”

Hajime moved onto a cut on his leg and mumbled, “Hold still, this is gonna hurt.”

“Can’t hurt more than the flesh wounds, right?”

Hajime gave him a long look before letting a drop of disinfectant drip down onto the cut.

Despite his words, Nagito winced at the pain.

Hajime covered the cut with a bandaid. “You won’t be able to go to work for a long time after this. We’ll have to go to Mikan’s place after this. I would have sent you there sooner, but she’s probably not up at _two in the fucking morning._ ” His gaze shifted to the floor, and he wrinkled his nose. “You got blood and glass on the carpet, too. Do you know how hard that’s gonna be to clean up?”

Nagito chuckled. “Sorry, Hajime. I really am trash, aren’t I?”

“Hey, don’t say that about yourself,” Hajime said, “No matter how many things you break, I’ll still love you.”

“Even if I broke the coffeepot?”

“You’ve broken the coffeepot at least ten times in the last week already, Nagito. You're lucky Kazuichi hasn't said anything about it yet.” Hajime would have said more if his phone hadn’t started to ring. He picked it up. “Hello?”

Peko’s voice came from the other end. “This is Hajime, correct?”

“Right. What are you calling me for?”

“Tell Nagito that he has been excused from work for the next two weeks to heal his wounds. However, the boss is expecting him to be back at that exact time.”

“Alright.”

Fuyuhiko’s voice joined in. “And tell that fucker to be more careful next time! Guy almost got his eye gouged out like me.

“It would make for a sick eyepatch, though,” Hiyoko snickered.

Hajime narrowed his eyes at Nagito, who shrugged in response. “Okay, thanks. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight.”

Hajime hung up the phone and flicked Nagito on the forehead. “You didn’t tell me you almost got your eye gouged out.”

Nagito laughed. “All in a day’s work, right?”

“No.”

“You’re no fun, Hajime.”

“So I’ve been told. Give me your hand.”

Nagito gave his hand to Hajime. “Good thing it wasn’t my left hand, right? Kazuichi would have my head if I broke the prosthetic again.”

Hajime wiped the cut before sticking a bandaid on it. “There. That’s all your wounds.”

Nagito hummed. “But it still kind of hurts.” He held up his hand and pouted. “Kiss it better?”

“You’re so embarrassing sometimes.” Nevertheless, Hajime took his hand and planted a kiss on it.

“Thank you, Ha-”

Hajime surged forward and captured Nagito’s lips in a kiss, cutting off his words. He pulled away after a few seconds with a fond smile. “You go to bed. I’ll clean up the mess.”

“T-That’s really not fair. I made the mess, I’ll-”

“Go the fuck to sleep.”

“...Fine.” Nagito pecked Hajime on the cheek before climbing into their bed. “Goodnight, Hajime. I love you.”

Hajime’s heart fluttered at the words. “I love you, too.”


End file.
